


the after words

by areyouabadwolf2



Series: sins of the father [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Bughead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Smut, baby-making sex, bughead is happy in this, daddy!Jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouabadwolf2/pseuds/areyouabadwolf2
Summary: jughead jones has the life he always wanted, the one he thought he may never have. then his wife says she wants another baby, and their life gets even better.OR, love grows exponentially in the jones' house.--this is an after coda to my piece 'when you can't find the words,' and follows the story established in that au.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hadn't planned an after piece for sins of the father, but now I have one! I also have a falice centric one in the works, so keep your eyes peeled. If you're following 'cut while shaving,' update is coming soon, I want it to be perfect. (If you aren't following, go check it out! Its all dark, no stars.) If you're new around here, make sure you check out the first part in this series! 
> 
> Anyway, this is all written out, so should be updated frequently. Like I said, more to come for this universe soon! including updates to 'voice of reason.' Enjoy!!

It starts one Saturday morning in bed.

 

Jughead had risen at the sounds of C.J.’s cries, to change him before bringing him back to his wife in bed. Betty’s propped against the headboard with her shirt already removed in preparation to nurse. He settles around her as she arranges the baby, who automatically latches on, one little hand curling against the swell of her breast.

 

Their son is nine months old, and is the undeniable light of their lives. Jughead and Betty came to terms months ago with the fact that everything they did was for him. Every step in the right direction, every hill they had to climb was for their baby, even if they hadn’t known it at the time.

 

Parenthood had been unplanned but not unsurprising. It was an ‘eventually’ for them, but they had been going through a strange place in their marriage that led them to Betty’s pregnancy. While it had been a change they had to acclimate to quickly, neither of them would’ve done it differently, given the chance.

 

Having C.J. brought them impossibly closer, and as difficult as it was somedays, they loved their little family immensely.

 

Life since returning to Riverdale is a complete change to the life they’d made back in New York City. Jughead’s days of commuting to a stuffy ‘creative space’ to work with his agent were traded in for staying home with his son and writing in his office. Betty’s only just started back up classes for her Master’s, now online rather than late night classes across the city. She’s writing at the Register, enjoying taking on the responsibilities from her mother, and the daily visits from Jug and C.J. who bring her lunch.

 

They used to go most of the day without seeing each other, their busy lives in a busy city leaving their shared moments to the night and the weekends. Now, while they’re still busy, its quieter, closer. It’s easier, somehow, than Jughead thought it could be to make such a drastic lifestyle change.

 

They went from young NYC career people, to small town parents. Not to mention, in the same time frame, his father has taken up permanent residence in his life again, Archie and Veronica got married, and they had bought a house. A lot has happened in the last year or so.

 

It had been one of the best years of Jughead’s life.

 

Which is why his heart skips more than a few beats, when Betty speaks. “Juggie, I want another baby.”

 

He pulls back from where he’d tucked himself into her neck. Appraising his wife, he’s floored once more by the sight of her nursing their son. She’s bright-eyed, her hair in a messy bun, motherhood looking breathtaking on her. “Wait, are you serious?”

 

Betty nods, one hand running through C.J.’s dark curls.

 

“You want another baby,” Jughead sits up, one hand going to her knee, trying to keep his excitement in check. “Now? For real?”

 

She laughs, “Yes, Juggie, now. Or, nine to ten months from now, if we get to it quickly. That is, if you wanted- “

 

“Yes,” he cuts her off, kissing her soundly. “Holy shit, Betty, yes. Honestly, I’m so glad you said something, I’ve been thinking it practically since the day he was born.”

 

Her smile is wide as he kisses her forehead, “Why didn’t you say something sooner, Jug?”

 

“Betts, you grew and birthed a whole person for us, I figured you might need a bit of a break before doing it all over again. I just…This time, I wanted us to be on the same page. And I didn’t want to push it, or make you feel like I _expected_ another kid, or- “

 

“Jughead, stop,” Betty puts a hand on his cheek, just as C.J. pulls away from her chest. “I know you, baby, I know you’d never push this on me. I appreciate you wanting to give me the space to be sure though. And I am. I love our son, I love being a mother, and I loved having your baby, Juggie. I want to do it again and again and again, or at least until we have to buy a minivan. That’s where I draw the line.”

 

Jughead takes the baby from her, sitting him up against the pillows between them as Betty puts her shirt back on. “Minivan is a hard no. Making babies with you indefinitely, however, is a fast _yes._ We’re really gonna do this, have another one? _”_

 

At the question, C.J. makes a babble, looking between his parents as he reaches for the sleeve of Betty’s shirt. With a giggle, he tugs and they look down at his happy disposition with matching smiles. Betty moves to brush the baby’s hair aside, and the boy’s attention refocuses on her hands, grasping her ring finger in both of his chubby fists. Jughead dances his fingers along the boy’s tummy, earning him a delighted squeal as the baby wiggles away, falling back onto the pillows with a peel of laughter.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to try, Jug,” Betty smiles up at her husband. “If you want to wait a bit longer that’s fine, but I’m ready whenever you are. I want another baby.”

 

Jughead’s looking down at C.J., where he is cuddling into his side. He wraps his arm around the baby, who is holding his thumb in the hand he doesn’t currently have in his mouth. C.J. is looking up at her with a face so much like his father’s, and eyes just like her own. “I don’t want to wait, Betts.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jug try their hand at baby making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, a couple things! First, thanks as always for all your kind words!! I LOVE hearing from y'all, even newcomers who check out the other parts of the series. As long as I hear from you, I'll keep writing! 
> 
> Second, if you follow 'cut while shaving,' I promise an update soon. Ever time I go to edit it, I want to scrap something and then instantly regret it. I keep trying to go from point A to point C, because point B is proving hard to write out. Anyway, by Sunday there will be more. 
> 
> LASTLY, this is smutty, no apologies. Also, while I already wrote this as 7 chapters, I decided to add an 8th because I love y'all. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

“Okay, thanks again, Dad,” Jughead is eyeing Betty as he speaks into the phone. “Yeah, alright, I’ll give you a call on our way back tomorrow, Alice should be there around 8 though, okay?”

 

Betty shifts her weight, and gestures for the phone, but her husband shakes his head and points to the trunk. Jughead turns away, “Yeah, you too. Bye, Dad.”

 

“Is he okay?” Betty’s on him in seconds. “Did F.P. say if—“

 

He puts his hands on her shoulders, “Betts, he’s perfect. Dad says he ate, got a bath, and he’s already sleeping. Now. Let’s get in there and do this thing, baby.”

 

She sighs and looks at him playfully, “Eager, are we?”

 

“Yes, very,” Jughead grabs the bags from the back, before pressing a hand to her back to guide her into the lobby of the bed and breakfast. “I am very eager to get my beautiful, loving, and _fertile_ wife up to that private room and spend an uninterrupted night together growing our family. Can you blame me?”

 

Betty smiles to herself as he moves to the desk to check them in, “No, I guess I can’t.”

 

Within 10 minutes, Jughead is holding open the door for his wife. He drops the bags on the suitcase rack by the door, as she steps further into the room. “Oh, Juggie, this is too much.”

 

“Mmm, I have to disagree, Betts,” He meanders over to her where she stands by the doors to the balcony. “I don’t think it’s enough for you.”

 

She wraps her arms around his torso and feels him kiss the top of her head. “Is it weird that I’m nervous?”

 

“No, considering I am a little bit, too.”

 

“You are?” She looks up at him.

 

He sighs and smiles down at her. “Yeah, I guess the first time around, we had no clue it would happen. Now, I’m worried it _won’t_ happen. And then I’ll have to book another room next month, and the month after, and- “

 

“Okay,” Betty laughs into a quick kiss. “Okay, that doesn’t actually sound awful, a once a month get away? Even if you do knock me up tonight, I think we should still get a room.”

 

His grin turns wicked. “Oh, I’m knocking you up tonight, Cooper. Or tomorrow morning. Either way, we’re making a baby.”

 

With that, Jughead scoops her up and tosses her fully clothed onto the king-sized bed. He’s kicking his boots off, removing his jacket, when he says, “Betts, you’ve got about 30 seconds to get naked before I- “

 

Betty reclines back, one hand toying with the hem of her pink and white floral dress. She’d ditched the jacket back in the doorway, leaving the halter top to relax freely, giving him an unobstructed view of her cleavage. “Before you what?”

 

He tosses his shirt over his head then he’s on her, kissing up her neck with an aggression that sends a jolt of arousal straight to her pussy. “Before I fuck you right into this mattress.”

 

“That’s not much of a,” She has to stop her retort, as he’s rucked her dress around her hips, his fingers already sliding inside her seeing as she had skipped the panties when she’d dressed earlier. “Oh, my god, Juggie.”

 

“Not much of a what, Betty?” He slows his motion down to the point where she’s whining in protest, pushing her hips down in an effort to chase friction.

 

She kisses him hard, sliding a hand down the back of his jeans to find purchase on his ass, “Not much of a _threat.”_

 

He noses down her throat, pushing her dress up farther as he slides his body lower. By the time he’s nipping just below her navel, the muscles of her abdomen are quivering. “Betty, stop talking.”

 

As he brings a knee over his shoulder, she obliges him. Jughead is rarely a gentle lover, and it seems that rule applies now when he bites the inside of her thigh to get her to open up wider for him. He curls an arm under her thigh to press at the muscle with one hand, while peeling her pussy lips back with the _v_ of the pointer and middle finger of his other hand, exposing her dripping center.

 

Betty threads her fingers into his locks as he swipes at her with his tongue, knowing just how to press into her sex to make her whimper. The glint of her wedding band is reflecting the moonlight coming in from the window, and she feels herself tighten at the remembrance that she is here with her husband with the intention of conceiving their second child tonight. Knowing that for the first time, they’re fucking with a newfound purpose, she grinds against his chin unabashedly, murmuring to him that she’s close.

 

Just as Jughead slides one slick finger down her slit to tease her entrance, his phone rings across the room. He pauses, pulling his face a fraction of an inch away from her cunt, and she cries out, “Juggie, please keep going.”

 

He debates it for only a second, deciding to take her advice when her own hand slips between her legs, two digits filling her pussy since he’d retracted his tongue. “Don’t touch what’s mine, Betts.”

 

He returns to eating her out, shoving her hand away and replacing her fingers with two of his as he sucks a hickey next to the bite mark on her thigh. He gropes up to her chest, pulling at the fabric until he can get his hands around her breast, relishing when her free hand covers his, pinching her own nipple. She’s fucking herself down onto his fingers and he hears the familiar whine that precedes many of her orgasms, only for it to be overpowered by the ring of his cell again.

 

“Shit,” Jughead removes himself from her as she protests. “ _Shit,_ Betts, it might be my dad, it might be C.J.”

 

She sits up on her elbows looking frustrated in more ways than one. One tit is out of her halter dress, which is bunched around her stomach still, dripping pussy exposed and clenching in his absence. He has to physically turn away from her to stop himself from ignoring the phone again in favor of pleasuring her. Jughead doesn’t check the caller ID as he puts the phone to his ear, undoing his belt and zipper to alleviate some of the pressure on his erection. “Is everything alright, Dad?”

 

“Dad?” Jughead contemplates hurling the phone off the balcony at the sound of Archie’s voice. “No, dude it’s me. I wanted to know if- “

 

Jughead pulls the phone away from his ear for a moment and takes a deep breath. “Archie, if no one is dead or dying, the answer is no. I’m _busy_ at the moment, so I’m hanging up now. Don’t call me or Betty again, unless you have critical information on the well-being of our son.”

 

He shuts the device off and turns just in time to see his wife pulling her rumpled dress off her frame. The lack of panties is complimented by the lack of a bra, leaving her deliciously naked where she reclines on the bed, still flushed from her almost orgasm. Jughead finds the fact that she intentionally skipped the undergarments sexier than any lingerie she could’ve adorned.

 

“That was Archie?”

 

“Yes,” Jughead shakes his head and pads over to stand in front of her. “That idiot has no idea what a cock block he can be.”

 

She giggles, and he loves the way the motion makes her breasts move. Jughead has a _very_ healthy appreciation for Betty’s post-baby body; he couldn’t tell you what was sexier, her body when she was carrying his child, or her accentuated curves and fuller bust now that she was nursing. Her tummy’s a little bit softer and her ass is bigger, but Jughead’s overly supportive of both those changes. Betty’s always been sexy, but he wishes she saw it now post-baby like she did before. He just takes it upon himself to frequently show her just how much he likes her like this (though he’d like her however she looks.)

 

Jughead would be lying it he said it wasn’t one of the many things he was looking forward to with this next pregnancy, getting to see her body change with the life they make together.

 

He reaches out to trail a finger up her calf, “Where were we?”

 

She smiles up as he kneels on the bed. “I think you were just about to make me cum.”

 

“Oh, was I?” He settles between her thighs again, kissing the bruise he left there. Jughead doesn’t waste any time lapping back into her, trying to find the needy rhythm from before. She’s responding to his ministrations, but something’s off, and he’s about to stop when she tugs at his hair.

 

“Juggie, wait,” She cups his cheek as he rests against her thigh, his chin wet with her. “Don’t take this personally, but- “

 

He groans and drops his forehead, “I wish you wouldn’t say that while I’m eating you out.”

 

“Hey, I’m serious. We just got thrown off a little. Come up here and let’s start over, okay?”

 

Jughead obliges, sliding up her naked body to kiss her sweetly. They make out lazily, until Betty moves to settle him closer to her pelvis, when she accidently knees him in the side. “Ow, fuck, Betts.”

 

Jughead goes to help ease her legs around him while Betty tries to flip them, and she ends up kicking him in the groin in their struggle. He rolls off her and onto his back with a grimace. She hovers over him, still naked, “Oh, Juggie, I’m sorry! I can’t believe I just did that…”

 

“Honestly,” Jughead runs a hand up and down her thigh softly. “I don’t think we were that clumsy even when we first started fucking.”

 

Betty tucks her legs beneath her and sighs. “Archie ruins everything.”

 

Her husband laughs heartily, “It’s a miracle the sound of his voice didn’t instantaneously kill my erection in some twisted Pavlovian response after all the times he’s interrupted us.”

 

“It’s a miracle _I_ didn’t kill your erection just now!”

 

“Betty,” Jughead sits up on his elbows. “Nothing you do could ever kill any boner of mine; the love-sick masochist within me won’t allow it.”

 

She shakes her head at him with a smile, “I love you, Juggie.”

 

“Love you, too, Betts,” He kisses her hand. “So, what’s the game plan now?”

 

Betty lies down beside him, tracing the letters over his heart, the ones that spell out her name. “Do you want to rent a movie?”

 

Her husband looks at her with equal parts love and amusement, “We spent $200 on this room to watch a movie that we have to pay for? You know we have Netflix at home, right babe?”

 

“Stop it, you asshole. We paid $200 for this room to make a baby. Which we will, after we spend about 30 minutes watching a rom-com, and you get bored, and your hands start to wander…”

 

He nods. “Ah, yes. My signature move. If I’m not mistaken, that’s how I got you pregnant the first time, during that awful dinner scene in _Friends with Kids_.”

 

“So, _Definetly Maybe?_ ”

 

Jughead groans and brings his hands to his waistband. “Fine. But I’m taking my pants off to speed this along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say for myself is, sometimes sex gets delightfully awkward and you know that Jughead Jones would be one smug bastard when it comes to making babies. Next chapter is my favorite! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Thanks for being such awesome readers and always leaving me kind words, I love knowing y'all are enjoying my fics! Anyway, I've decided to update 'voice of reason' tonight as well with a looooong chapter, since this one is so short and basically just smut. So check it out!

It’s not even 20 minutes in to _27 Dresses_ (since they didn’t have any Ryan Reynold’s movies) that he’s got one hand intertwined with hers above their heads while he drives into her.

 

Betty’s locked her ankles high around his back, and is sobbing his name out as her first orgasm moves through her. Jughead slows, not pulling out of her but maintaining the intensity, instead simply grasping at her ass and rocking against her to create more friction against her clit.

 

He can feel her nails piercing his skin as she drags them down his back, and he grins with pride. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

“I love you, I love you,” Her eyes are shut tight and he moves his hand from her wrist, bracing his forearm by her head, and pushing the hair from her sweaty forehead. He stops her ramble with a hard kiss, tongue permeating her lips as he gathers her body closer to his and rolls them on to their sides.

 

They slow down again. Jughead grasps her hair in one hand, moving so their foreheads are touching, their breaths intermingled when they break from the kiss. Betty rolls her hips in lazy motions to meet his deep thrusting, feeling the passion of their union all the way in her toes.

 

She’s impossibly tight at this angle, and she can tell by the way he’s holding her hip too hard, that he’s losing control. Betty kisses his chin, his jaw, the corner of his lip, and says, “Jug, I’m there, too. _Please.”_

 

Jughead pulls her by the hair to kiss her properly again, and his thrusts get rougher, holding her body still by his grip on her thigh. “Betty, I- “

 

“Please,” She grinds once against him while he’s sheathed in her completely, tightening her core around him to make him groan into her throat. “Jug, I need you. I need you to come inside me. _Please.”_

“Why?”

 

He’s teasing her, but she knows he’s hanging on by a thread. “Want you to fill me up, Juggie, I want your baby.”

 

Jughead’s last shred of resolve is lost at that, hearing his wife begging him to impregnate her. He curses out her name when she comes undone around his cock, pressing as far into her as he can when he releases.

 

He stays there for a long stretch of time, throbbing inside her warmth while she comes down from her climax. Their bodies are pressed together, slick with sweat and sticky where they’re still connected. Jughead eases her onto her back, and she whimpers when he pulls out of her, her hand going to cup her sex.

 

Betty keeps her eyes closed as she feels her husband nudge at her to lift her hips, and feels him slide a pillow underneath her. She’s satisfied to feel very little of his semen seeping back out of her, and finally lolls her head over to the side to regard him.

 

“Think we did it?” She strokes his cheek lovingly.

 

He kisses her palm. “It’s still early. We should get in a few more rounds to be safe. Just to make sure we got you good and bred.”

 

“Oh, my god, Jug,” Betty cringes, and pushes at the hand that he’s currently patting her stomach with. “Do _not_ use the word ‘bred’ in regards to our sex life ever again.”

 

“What! Isn’t that what we’re doing?” He’s tugging her up and over him, hand on her neck to keep her close to his body. She’s a little surprised by the hardness pressing into her so soon after their tryst, but she’s immediately excited. “Don’t you want me to get you pregnant tonight, sweetheart? Isn’t that why you’re begging me to cum inside you, because you want me to breed you, baby, you want me to fuck a baby into you?”

 

His voice is dirty with sexual infliction, and Betty’s weak for it.

 

“Yes,” He drags the head of his cock through her slickness, pressing just the tip past her opening. “Yes, _please,_ I want your baby, Juggie.”

 

Jughead pulls her down onto him completely, growling at the ease of which he slips inside her with the lubrication from his last load of cum. As they begin to move against each other, he can't help but watch the way she takes him, spurned on by the sight of his cock slipping in and out of her wetness. He knows logically there’s no rush, that it might not happen tonight, or tomorrow, or next month, but _god dammit,_ he’s going to fuck her like it is. He wants her, wants to get her pregnant, needs to know she wants it too. It’s a bit primal, but it’s clear to the both of them how hot it is.

 

Betty’s lost in him, consumed by their motions and by the weight of the night. She’d made a joke on the drive that maybe they should just take the night alone to catch up on sleep, and he’d agreed with a laugh. But now, she hopes they don’t sleep at all; she wants a whole night of this with him. No barriers, no interruptions, just her and Jughead, swept up in each other all night, just like they used to before their son was even a blip on the radar.

 

This time is quicker, more desperate. In the aftermath, Betty runs her fingers through the mess leaking between her legs, meeting Jughead’s eyes as they come down again. He murmurs, “Shower?”

 

She nods, and he helps her up on unsteady legs. They spend too long in the steamy shower, going again, so he can press her naked chest against the tile and fill her up from behind.

 

Its late when they finally curl up together, and Betty whispers a _thank you_ into his neck. He rubs her back as they doze off, promising her another go in the morning, _just to be safe._ She smiles into the goodnight kiss, before letting her eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that dirty talk didn't get too weird, I'm not making a whole kinky thing out of it, but I thought it fit the tone. Anyway, hope you like, and don't worry the next update will have actual plot!! Till next time!!


	4. chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty return from their night to pick up their son, have a little conversation with F.P. and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHH so sorry for delays in updates. Life has been shitty to me recently, and honestly I'm just updating this chapter because its all I have preedited to go and I feel bad for not posting any material in almost two weeks. I promise 'cut while shaving' will be updated within the week, but its my lowest priority right now. Anyway, F.P. and Alice in this, some hints to Falice, hooray! Hope you love it, thanks for being patient with me!!

Jughead is still young at 24, by all accounts. But at the moment, his body feels about ten years older, parts of himself sore from the exertion of the baby-making sex he and Betty partook in all night (and the better part of this morning, too.)

 

Part of what makes him and Betty so compatible is undeniably their sexual chemistry. They’re both adventurous, intense, and have dangerously high libidos. Pre-baby, they had many nights spent going again and again, insatiable for the other. Even during her pregnancy, the sex was frequent and passionate. While none of the passion was lost post-C.J., their life doesn’t have the same logistics it did before. Sex was no longer a daily occurrence, and usually was limited to one good, if quick, session every few days while their baby slept, meaning they had to keep the noise to a minimum as well, something Betty struggled with.

 

So, it’s been nearly a _year_ since Jughead has had that much sex in less than a 24-hour period, and it definitely hasn’t been that rough, loud, or creative since the baby was born. He’s exhausted, and can only imagine how Betty’s fairing, remembering the wince on her face as she’s climbed out of the car when he dropped her off at the Registar upon returning. She’s always been flexible, but he really worked her last night, and he knows she’ll be feeling it too.

 

So Jughead is sore and irritated, standing on the porch of his mother-in-law’s house to pick up his son. There’s been no answer, so he knocks harder with insistence this time, mumbling to himself, “What the fuck?”

 

He shakes his head and jogs down the steps to walk around the house to the car port. Her station wagon isn’t there, and his annoyance turns into concern. Alice was supposed to pick up the baby from F.P. four hours ago, she should be back. Trying not to panic, he fumbles his phone out of his pocket and to his ear.

 

She picks up after the third ring, sounding casual. “Hello?”

 

“Alice, where the hell is my baby?” Jughead is yanking his car door open, prepared to drive wherever to get to his kid. “I was supposed to pick him up at your house, but you’re conveniently _not here.”_

“Oh, shit- _shoot,_ C.J. don’t repeat Grammy,” The last part is said away from the phone, and his chest loosens a little when he hears the familiar babble of his son nearby. “Sorry, Jug, I got distracted here at the trailer, we’ve just been hanging out with Grampa, haven’t we, bud?”

 

Jughead cringes while he drives. _Distracted._ It’s one of the words F.P. and Alice sometimes use when they don’t really have an excuse for _spending time together._ He and Betty don’t get the relationship, but they also try not to think too hard about it either. “If you had sex in front of my kid- “

 

“Oh, please, we’re not _animals,”_ Alice chides. “C.J. was being so cute, he was doing that thing where he pulls himself up using the coffee table. F.P. said he was doing it all night.”

 

“ _Wait, he’s standing?!”_ Jughead’s heart is racing again, and he lets the car speed just a little to reach his kid sooner.

 

Alice is quiet, and Jughead turns into Sunnyside Trailer Park. “Was he not doing that before?”

 

“No, _he wasn’t!”_

Jughead parks and hangs up, jogging up the steps and opening the door to the sound of Alice Smith. “I can’t believe he hung up on me- Oh, speak of the devil, Jughead Jones, that was exceptionally rude!”

 

He’d indulge her with a snarky response, but his focus is on the smiling boy at the coffee table. His baby is giving him a toothy grin over his shoulder, a squeal coming from him at the sight of his father. Jughead takes the few steps over to C.J. when he makes an attempt to let go of the table to move towards his dad. He scoops him up just before the baby face plants onto the carpet.

 

“Hi, buddy, look at you!” Jughead holds him close, breathing in his clean baby smell, feeling a bit emotional at the fact that he left his kid for 24 hours and he returned to him _standing._ He feels a little hand against his cheek, and he pulls back to mirror the smile on C.J.’s face, delighted that his kid is so happy to see him. He and Betty had a terrifying conversation on their drive home at the prospect of him forgetting their existence completely. “Oh, my god, I missed you, Coop. I can’t believe you decided to _stand_ while we were gone. You’re going to break your mother’s heart, bud.”

 

He hears his own father chuckle behind him, and turns towards the sound, while C.J. rests his head on his shoulder as he pulls at his shirt collar. “He was a peach all night, Jug. A little fussy for his bath, but that’s not surprising. Sorry we forgot to tell you Allie stuck around, we got distracted.”

 

Jughead laughs as he strokes the baby’s hair. “So, I heard.”

 

“How was the conference?” Alice asks as he sits in the arm chair, adjusting C.J. on his lap so he reclines against his chest.

 

“What?” Jughead looks up as F.P. questions. “I thought you said you had a book signing, Jug?”

 

“Uh,” He looks down to his son, who looks back up at him with his wife’s eyes. “No, we um, there was no conference. Or book signing.”

 

Alice puts a hand on her hip. “So then, where were you? Did you even go to the city? Jughead, if you and Betty just need a break—“

 

“No, no,” Jughead waves his mother-in-law off. “Actually, kind of, but not quite. We…Look, I’m only telling you this because I’m feeling emotionally vulnerable at my son’s latest milestone, and because we might need you to watch him again next month. Betty and I, we’re trying again. To have another baby, and she wanted to do something special since we missed our anniversary last week for that meeting with my editor. So, we just got a room and made a night of it since she’s ovulating or whatever anyway, which is probably more detail than you needed…We literally _just_ started trying, so do not make a big deal out of this yet. It might not even happen.”

 

He looks up from his son who’s curled into his chest, to see his father shaking his head with a grin, and Alice holding her hands over her mouth, eyes sparkling with excited tears. She moves them to place them over her chest, “You’re having another baby?”

 

“Well, hopefully.”

 

F.P. laughs at this, “Son, that’s amazing. You let us know whenever you and Betts need some _alone time,_ and we’ll watch this one anytime.”

 

“Oh, yes, literally, _anytime,”_ Allice implores. “Oh, I hope it’s a girl! F.P. can you imagine, a little girl of theirs? If she’s half as pretty as Cooper, she’ll be breathtaking—“

 

Jughead cuts in. “Alright, alright, slow down. She’s not even pregnant yet, don’t get ahead of yourself, Alice.”

 

Alice raises an eyebrow. “But she could be after last night, I presume?”

 

At that, Jughead rises with his son in hand. “Yep, definitely a mistake telling you both this. Thanks for watching C.J., and the heart attack this morning by not disclosing his location. See you guys!”

 

He hears Alice talking excitedly to his dad, something about _nursery colors,_ while he flees out the door. After securing C.J. in his car seat, Jughead hops in the front seat and calls his wife. He ends up making a sharp U-turn to head towards the Registar when he tells her about the baby’s new trick.

 

Betty laughs when he tells her about their parents, while they sit on the small couch in her office, watching their son who is staring at them from besides the end table placed in the center of the rug. Just as she’s opening her mouth to reply, Jughead shushes her and points to their kid.

 

She cries when C.J. wobbles on little chubby legs as he pulls himself up, speechless at what they made together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW I love Falice and Bughead and baby C.J. Hope y'all still with me out there. Till next time!!


	5. chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs, and a little bit of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEELLLL, life has been something to me the last several weeks. I'm working on it! So I'll gift you an update here and an update to 'voice of reason.' I've decided that the work I've put into 'cut while shaving' has been subpar, and I'm currently doing heavy rewrites and writing farther ahead, because it's a frustrating story. I've never written something so plot heavy and I want to make sure I have an end in sight! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the kind words you all have left on my little stories!! If you've been following me the last few weeks, you know I like to respond to each one, and I promise I'm working on it. Thanks for your support and patience, and I hope you enjoy!!!

They make two more trips to the little inn over the next two months, much to the chagrin of their parents.

 

It’s a little disappointing when her period occurs per usual, not even giving her a chance to question whether or not she was pregnant.

 

It’s a little disheartening when Veronica and Archie sit them down at the end of May to tell them she’s 8 weeks pregnant herself.

 

It’s a little painful, as C.J.’s first birthday approaches, and the little _future big brother!_ t-shirt Betty bought on a hopeful whim for his birthday photos is returned to the store.

 

Betty hates that it doesn’t come easily this time. She’s tracking her cycles, taking her temperature, cutting out alcohol. She’d transitioned C.J. completely off the breast, to help regulate her fertility. Jughead even cut back on smoking in solidarity. It happened so easily with their son, so unexpectedly, that they both assumed it would be the same this time.

 

Their sex live doesn’t change, their intimacy is consistent; aside from their monthly trip during her peak ovulation, when the frequency ups in intensity. Nature does not seem to have the same eagerness they do to facilitate conception. Jughead worries it’s may be _too soon_ after the birth of their son, that her body is telling them she’s not ready to carry a child again yet.

 

They decide if by C.J.’s birthday it hasn’t happened, they’ll take a trip to the doctor to make sure everything is in working order.

 

The 2nd of June comes and goes, and Jughead and Betty are the proud parents of a one year old. It’s incredible, that he’s a year old and he’s been walking for a week. C.J. keeps making a sound that is starting to sound scarily close to _mama._ The little person they made is getting bigger each day, and it only adds to their desire to have another baby.

 

On the 14th of June, Betty cries in the parking lot outside her doctor’s office, feeling nostalgic of her first pregnancy, although these were tears of total joy. She spends a long time collecting herself before driving home, as an idea forms in her mind. There’s only a little bit of guilt when, upon her husband’s inquiry to her doctor’s visit, she lies and says her test results will be in next week and they’ll know more then.

 

On the 16th of June, Betty wakes Jughead up entirely too early for a Sunday, hand wrapped around his semi-hard cock. It’s still dark out and when he turns his head to groan into the pillow as her lips close around him, he barely registers the alarm clock reading 4:48 a.m.

 

There’s a logical part of his brain that knows she’s doing this so early to avoid being interrupted by C.J., who will sleep until 6. There’s a totally confused part of his brain that has no idea why he’s getting such a lovely _good morning_ from his wife, but he’s not questioning it.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to tug on her hair, but she doesn’t stop her ministrations. Jughead furrows his brow as she takes him farther in her throat, and he has to close his eyes at the sight to stop from losing it right there. “Betts, you gotta stop if you want me to cum inside your—“

 

She doesn’t though, and hums around him while she flutters her eyes. Jughead is gone for her, tightening his grip on her hair, feeling a little bad for the way he pushes her head down on his cock a bit, although he knows she can take it. They’ve spent the last several months having sex that ends exclusively in him coming inside her, and the sensation of getting to release in his wife’s talented mouth was overwhelming. Betty swallows as he curses her name, lazily working him through the orgasm before popping him out with a sweet smile.

 

Jughead pulls her up, kissing her hard and tasting himself on her lips. He lets her pull away, satiated when she whispers into his ear, “Happy Father’s Day, _Daddy.”_

He chuckles as he pulls her closer, relishing in the way she fits against him. “Thank you. For the blow job, but also for our kid. Wouldn’t be a _daddy_ without you, Betts.”

 

“ _Kids,”_ Betty corrects, eyes closed as she lays her head on his chest. “You’re welcome.”

 

His hand slips under the waist band of her panties, lazily palming her ass. “What’s that?”

 

“I said, ‘kids,’” She repeated. “You should be thanking me for our _kids.”_

 

Jughead is quiet, trying not to get ahead of himself as he works out her little riddle in his early-morning, post-orgasm haze. “Betty, are you saying…?”

 

She props her head up on her hand as he looks up at her, and simply nods.

 

He doesn’t move, other than the wide grin breaking across his face. “Betts, you’re pregnant? We’re really having another baby?”

 

Betty nods more vigorously, and he pulls her in for a kiss, but they can’t stop smiling long enough to make their lips meet. He wraps her in his arms, rolling them so she’s on top of him. She sits up on his lower stomach, and he’s pushing at her t-shirt, which she tosses away. Jughead’s eyes are on her flat belly, looking at her in awe as he swipes his thumb just below her navel.

 

“You said that the doctor…”

 

“I lied,” Betty puts her hand over his. “I’m sorry, Juggie, I just thought telling you on Father’s Day would be a good surprise.”

 

He smiles up at her. “It is, baby, it is. Do you know how far along?”

 

“Yeah, about 6 weeks. Still early. My ultrasound is on Wednesday, so we’ll know exactly then, but I wanted to wait for you to be there.”

 

Jughead can’t stop smiling. Not when they make love, mindful of her belly. Not in the shower, while Betty readies their kid for the day. Not when she deposits C.J. back in the bed with him while she gets herself ready, his son cuddling into his side, not understanding words like _new baby_ or _brother._ Not when his own father comes by, eyeing him curiously, but letting his good mood go unmentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW, love happy bughead. Hopefully not too long till I update again! Go check out the new 'voice of reason' chapter! Its a favorite of mine! And long!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was hella fluffy, but sometimes I think bughead just needs to be happy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to like this series; as long as you guys keep giving me positive feedback, I'll keep adding to it!! Till next time.


End file.
